


Here's a Hint

by Novirp13



Series: In Which [This Link] Is The Last Link To Recruit [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, In Which Legend is the last Link to recruit, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), NOT BETA. So beware of grammar mistakes, The other Links are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: Pink.Pinkeverywhere.(Or, I don't see anything. Are you sure you are not imagining things?)
Series: In Which [This Link] Is The Last Link To Recruit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643860
Comments: 4
Kudos: 210





	Here's a Hint

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to put these little one-shots into one series. Seriously. I thought I'm just going to write Wind's POV when I first created this. But then came Warrior. Hyrule. And now Legend :'D
> 
> So yeah. Gonna put the previous three one-shots—and this new one-shot—into one series. Maybe I'll create another one after this, maybe I'm not. I think I have an idea of what I should write for Sky's POV already. But still, don't count on it.
> 
> And don't worry, you can read it at whichever order u want `3`

"I'm pretty sure it was _right there…_ "

Sky blinked when he saw Warriors squinted at a brick wall, chin clasped between the thumb and index finger. They were in a new world right now, in a place nobody recognized. Usually, that means the Links will welcome a new Hero of Courage within their troupe. Where they then will try to sway him to their side, to join in on this new adventure (although, even if he refused, the magic won't let him to). Except for this time, nobody could find him. It has been two days since their arrival, two days since they swept the city and collected information. Still nothing. Nada. They knew the location of 'Link's' house. But it was useless if the person himself was not there. They already checked. Knocking on the door, calling for the owner, even sneaking into the said house itself (Wild was crazy curious with the assortment of items stashed within. Although Twilight's sharp gaze succeeded in stopping him from ransacking someone else's residence). After another hour of failure, Time ordered them to take a rest. Restock their potions, buy some snacks to eat, sharpen their weapon. Just take their mind off of things before they continued this side quest of their 'main' journey.

So, here they were. Sky and Hyrule, sitting on a bench in the middle of the plaza, eating a simple snack called 'apple candy' and caressing a pink bunny. While watching Warriors glared at a simple house like it was a difficult puzzle in a dungeon he had to solve, scratching his nape in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Sky tilted his head.

"This wall," Warriors swiped his palm wide, "I'm pretty sure I saw something moving on this wall just a second ago. But it was gone now."

Hyrule spoke between the bites, swallowing the piece of snack without a single care, "do you mean _through_ the wall? Like…a mouse going _through_ a hole?"

"No, 'Rule. _On_ a wall!" the Captain groaned, stalking to their resting place and plopped his bum onto the wooden chair. He accepted his share of candy, licking the sweet with unnecessary gusto, "nevermind. I may be seeing things. For all I know, it was just lighting from the surrounding lamps or something. Whose pet is that?"

"I don't know," the brunette shrugged, easily accepted the change of subject in a blink of an eye as he patted the bunny's head. The little thing purred under Sky's nimble fingers, "he just came hounding to us. Very friendly."

(Warriors gave this disbelieving look to the two nicer heroes. Ready to pointed out that that feline _literally_ growled at the scarf wearer the moment he landed his eyes on it. But he decided not to. _Let them bask in bliss called 'ignorance' for a little while longer,_ he settled).

* * *

It was the next day, after another failure of pinpointing their newest possible member, not for the lack of trying. Hyrule cheerfully agreed when Wild asked him to accompany his self-imposed mission of scrounging around the forest while Sky appointed himself as their babysitter (Hylia forbid, these two _kids_ are bad with direction. Somebody needed to put a leash on them sometimes). He was tailing after the feral teenager, arms full of mushrooms, when Wild halted on his track. Bewilderment flashed across his scarred countenance and he looked back at his compatriot, mumbling, "did you see that?"

"See what?"

"That place," he reaffirmed, gaze pointed to a crumbling stone at the corner of the meadow. It appeared to be someone else's previous house, judging from the structure. A shop, that sold potions and items, if the forgotten sign clattered on the ground was correct, "there was a fleeting shadow just now. I feel like someone was watching us from over there."

"But that place is abandoned…"

"Huh. Must be a wild animal or something then," Wild took out his slate, maneuvering the menu on the screen using one hand only and let his finding disappeared in a shimmer of blue light. He gestured Sky to crouched down, asking him to spread his sailcloth—they used it as an impromptu basket. Full of other plants, courtesy of Hyrule—on the ground. Both of them wanted to check the humble traveler's haul first and foremost before they added it to Wild's collection of ingredients. Not wanting him to accidentally include any poison plants, an experience they didn't want to repeat for the second time. The said brunette himself emerged from the bushes, lugging a bunch of wild apples and humming a random tune, expression undoubtedly serene, "good work, Hyrule. And you bring me a slice of meat too!"

"Huh? What meat?" he inquired, dumping the fruits onto the cloth.

Wild answered by glancing right at the pink bunny perched on his head, who had its fur stood up and was snarling ever so softly. Hyrule and Sky blinked. Before they scrambled away, expression simultaneously went from happy to panic.

" _NO! This one is not for eating!_ "

* * *

"HYAH!"

Sky harshly jolted, almost dropping the book he bought—Four wanted it, but he was too busy upgrading their weapon. As usual, Sky offered to help—to the dirty soil. He owlishly blinked at Twilight, who appeared from behind a tree, hands raised and mouth wide open. They silently stared at each other, not knowing what to say; he swore even a cricket felt the situation was too awkward for it to pipe out a cheery sound. Twilight sighed then scratched the back of his neck, pink flush dusted his tan face, "sorry. That one was uh…not meant for you."

"I noticed," Sky hefted the book into a more comfortable grip, making sure the thing won't tip or else Four will explode at the injustice of all. Their blacksmith was a calm, collected person. But when it comes to weapon and, especially, books? He can be as scary as a beast, "were you searching for Wild? Last I see, he's in the bar."

"No, no. I just…" he stepped out from under the shadow, attention focused on somewhere else, "I thought some kid was trying to play a trick on me. So, I chased them around the place. Looked like they managed to escape…or it was just my imagination."

Sky hummed, momentarily stopping when he felt a weight settled on his shoulder. A familiar chatter echoed in his ear and a soft smile graced his unblemished complexion, "what are they look like?"

"Don't know. Didn't really see them clearly. They have pink hair but again, I may be mistaken," Twilight's fingers wandered towards his friend's shoulder, trying to pet their newest 'addition' on the ears. Yet he was forced to retract when a low growl emanated, his eyebrows rose, "that bunny sure loves hanging around you or Hyrule nowadays. Want to keep it as a pet?"

The said bunny gave the chuckling farmer a lethal glare that could literally kill.

* * *

_("Hm? Wasn't there a child painting of a man here? Behind that barrel. The one with pink hair."_

" _I don't know. I didn't really notice,"_ there was a rustling of a paper, _"do you mind giving me that book? I think I may have an idea of how to create an unbreakable sword for Wild"_

An amused chuckle, _"don't push yourself too hard.")_

(Sky absentmindedly walked in front of their share bedroom, dazed at the idea of tasty pumpkin soup for tonight's dinner, not really registering the conversation between Time and Four happening from behind the door until much, much later.)

* * *

"I wonder who drew this…"

"What you got there, Wind?" Sky approached, smiling at their youngest member who was leaning over a fence of a bomb store. Located at the corner of the town, with a pathway mostly covered by a couple of shrubbery of wild berry. The kid looked entranced, he could almost see literal sparkles roaming around the vicinity.

"Hi, Sky!" he chirped, a wide grin bloomed, "look, look! I found a cool painting he—huh?"

"What's wrong?" he looked over Wind's tiny frame, following the direction of the child's attention.

"It's gone!" Blondie exclaimed, blue orbs were wide open, "the painting! It's gone!"

"You saw it here?" because the wall was pretty bare, asides from mosses growing from between the cracks. No evidence of tampering at all.

Wind frantically nodded, "yes! It was a painting of a man with pink hair!"

Pink hair? Sky suddenly remembered Twilight's story yesterday afternoon, "are you sure it was a painting? Not a kid?"

"Of course, not! I know a difference between a painting and a Hylian! My eyesight is not that bad," he huffed. Before a realization dawned onto him and suddenly, he looked a bit scared, "d-do you think it was a ghost? Was he trying to ask me to locate his body? That's why he showed that painting to me?! Quick, Sky! Prepared your sketchbook! I'll describe his look a bit better so we can—gah!" his sentence was cut short and Wind squawked when a bunny jumped onto his head, causing him to lose his balance and he comically fell to the ground. The sailor laughed out loud when the animal started sniffing him, wet nose kissed every inch of his skins, fur tickling his nose, "ahaha! Hello little guy! I see you're here too! Hey! S-Stop it!"

 _It seems like he forgot about the painting already._ Sky softly snickered, silently pushed Wind away from the sidewall of the store to the center of the town. He promised to buy him some snacks, as long as he doesn't eat too much because it was nearing dinnertime. Their cook will be disappointed if he refused his meal just because Wind was too full to eat the other food. As Sky gave the vendor two sets of yellow rupees, he mussed. _Now that I think about it._

_I heard the word 'pink' a lot these past few days, huh._

* * *

When he pried his eyes open, the first Chosen Hero realized they weren't in _that_ new world anymore. They were teleported, once again. To a place that made his smile blossomed. He recognized this place. Giants bird, clouds under his feet, cute cat in the morning, and terrifying monster at night. Yes. This is definitely Skyloft. And they were not too far from the academy too. Meaning, he could give a tour to the other Hero of Courage around the place, introduced them to his friends and seniors. Before he brought them to his humble home, showing them the assortment of statues he made.

However, Sky's grin slowly petered off, contemplation running through his mind. Weren't they supposed to recruit another Link from that world? The 'out-of-nowhere teleportation magic' was inconvenient, yet it never sent them to a peaceful place just so they could relax. There'll always be problems. A monster to slay, a hint regarding the dark force they needed to find and banish. Sky loved Hylia, but even he knew the Goddesses won't call them over if there wasn't anything for her champions to do. She won't leave them hanging for a whole week or so. See? Even that teen with pink hair agreed with him, in regard to that fact. Cursing the existence of the Higher Being for sending him to a place he didn't know, expecting him to tidy the messes she made. The clouds were cool and all, sure. Although the least she could do is welcome him with a less bumpy ride or something. Give him a small warning _. Look, my items are all scattered around the ground. And I just washed that cloak too, dammit!_

…hang on a sec.

Sky, along with his other party members, swiveled their head to the source of the noise, every jaw dropped to the floor. On the edge of the little island, stood a man over his age. Wearing a red-green tunic, has dirty blond hair and, _here was the kicker,_ a strand of pink locks was seen on his left bangs. His blue, clear eyes were glaring hard at the sky below, silently wishing for the white cotton to disperse so he could see the land beneath. Maybe feeling the incredulous stare of the Links on his back, maybe the silence started to unnerve him, maybe a bit of both. The teen turned to look at them, lips tugging into a playful smirk, "yo. Heard you're searching for Link, the Hero of Legend."

"W-Wha—," very intelligent, Warriors _._ But that was exactly Sky's reaction too.

"You guys really needed to sharpen your situational awareness. I'll give Wind a slack, though, because he came _very_ close in catching me in the act," he put both fists on his waist, chest puffed up, "you can call me Legend. So!"

_What kind of journey Hylia asked us to embark, right about now?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hyrule: "I know you're that pink rabbit"
> 
> Legend: *scoff* "Of course, you are. Same timeline and all. I swear, I'm going to smack whoever-it-was that wrote that ability down as one of my 'accomplishment'."
> 
> Hyrule: "Did you approach me because you know I'm your descendant? How did you know about that, by the way?"
> 
> Legend: "Four's timeline journal."
> 
> Hyrule: "What about Sky? Why did you approach him?"
> 
> Legend: "That guy has an incredible pet. Blame my animal's instinct."
> 
> .
> 
> That's why Legend deemed him free of prank. You're really lucky, Sky.
> 
> (Twilight has an incredible pet too; he's a farmer. But he smells like Wolf, so his bunny's instinct told him to stay away)
> 
> Nobody knew about Legend's skill of turning himself into a painting besides Wind.


End file.
